Straight for Kenny
by arunzax
Summary: Kenny decides to have a little fun with Paul because he can. Paul doesn't want to, but Kenny's raging boner is not going to accept resistance. Male Domination, Gay sex, and muscle worship. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Night Shift or NBC. This story contains domination and gay sex. Read at your own risk.

This is the second fanfiction that I am trying to start. It is actually really challenging for me to write them because I get really horny and am unable to complete them, but I'm going to give it an honest shot. So, here goes...

Kenny sat at his nurse's station feeling powerful. "Fuck yeah," he thought,"I just got promoted to charge nurse!" He was working on his paperwork when Paul came by. "Hey Kenny," he said in his high little voice, "Heard you got promoted. Congrats!" Kenny thanked him and watched him as he walked away. "Damn, Paul is hella cute," thought Kenny. He liked fucking Gwen's pussy every night and judging by her screams she liked him too. But, Kenny had always been the straight football jock and he wanted to have a little fun.

Paul always changed by himself in a separate room. He felt self-conscious being shirtless near other people. So, he locked himself in an on-call room and took off his shirt. Paul wasn't muscular at all, in fact, he was a little chubby. He was taking off his pants when suddenly he saw someone move on the top bunk bed. "Who is that?" he said, a little scared. "Sorry, little buddy," said Kenny, as he emerged from the bunk and hopped down. Paul suddenly became very uncomfortable because he was practically naked next to Kenny.

"Um ... Kenny. I don't usually change next to other people," said Paul.

"Oh, are you uncomfortable. Here how about we level the playing field?" replied Kenny.

"What do you mean?"

"Here," Kenny said, before promptly pulling his shirt and pants off.

"Damn, you have a nice body, Kenny."

"I sure do. Here, feel it." Kenny then flexed his bicep so it became a huge rock. 21 inches around, it was the biggest arm that Paul had ever seen. Yet, he was confused on why Kenny was doing this.

"I'd rather not. I have a girlfriend"

Kenny became really angry. "Are you calling me a faggot?" His nostrils flared. He began to approach Paul.

Paul became very scared. "No, no. I wasn't ... um ... I'm sorry. Here, I'll grab it." He then gingerly grasped Kenny's rock bicep.

"Sorry, little buddy, but you need to be punished now," said Kenny. Paul then looked down as he heard the sound of fabric moving. He saw Kenny's XL boxers tent very high and worried about what would happen next. Kenny lunged at Paul and pushed his face down into his pecs. "Suck on my nipples, bitch," commanded Kenny to Paul's whining protests. Paul didn't know what to do so he began to suck Kenny's huge black nipples and saw that they were becoming hard. "Lay down on your back," barked Kenny. He ripped off Paul's tidy whities to reveal a 4-inch flaccid cock. He then pulled down his boxers and revealed his 12-inch dick that dick that made Paul gasp. He knew what was about to happen.

"Please, Kenny, I'm straight. I am so sorry for offending yo-". Paul was interrupted by Kenny lining up his pre-cum lubed cock with Paul's tight hole and shoving about 8 of his 12 inches into Paul's ass. Paul screamed. It hurt him so badly and he gripped onto Kenny's abdomen. But, that only turned Kenny on even more. He slipped the remaining 4 inches into Paul's ass. Paul was writhing in pain and just wanted to get out, but Kenny was too powerful. He began to pump in and out of Paul's tight ass. Then, Paul had a crazy feeling. It was truly orgasmic. Kenny saw this immediately on his face and his 4-incher quickly turned to 9 inches. Kenny had hit his pleasure spot. He began pumping in and out of him like crazy as Paul continued to yell his name. It felt so good to be in control of this little kid and Kenny was a fucking stud. He knew that he would use Paul as his cum rag for a while. Kenny could finally start feeling Paul's balls tightening as well as his own and he knew what that meant. With a satisfied grunt, he came full force right inside Paul, his cock spasming over and over again. Paul's fat dick squirted all over his body.

Kenny then flipped Paul around, spooning him. He whispered in his ear, "We are going to have so much fun together." And Paul's cock hardened a little again.

Ok... please leave reviews so I know how to make the next one better. I have to go jack off right now. If you have any questions or additional comments, please email me at broadwayextreme


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Please PM me or send me emails at broadwayextreme . I really want your suggestions so leave them in the comments. I do not own these characters or Night Shift. I am just a horny high schooler.

Paul was finishing an especially hard shift. He was tired and just wanted to distress. Kenny still hadn't talked to him since they're meeting in the on call room. It had been 2 weeks. Paul wanted to be abused. He loved Kenny's rock hard body and his rock hard cock. All he wanted to do was to get pounded. He decided that he was going to ask Kenny about it. He came up to Kenny a little unsure.

"Um, hey Kenny," he said timidly.

"Hey Paul"

"I was wondering if we are gonna meet again sometime soon"

Kenny had a hungry look on his face. "Sure, how about you come to my house after this shift"

"Cool, yeah! I actually have tomorrow and the day after off"

"Me too". Kenny had actually arranged their shifts so they had 2 off days together.

At the end of both of their shifts, Paul hopped into Kenny's pickup and they drove to Kenny's house. On the way, Paul asked, "Hey, can you be gentle with me Kenny, I mean, if we do stuff tonight." Kenny smirked and said, "Oh, I'll be gentle." Paul had no idea what was in store for him.

When they arrived at Kenny's house, Kenny told Paul to just wait on the couch because he was going to get them some beer. Paul rarely drank, but he thought maybe he would get some gentle loving from Kenny. Kenny wasn't interested in being slow or gentle though. He crept up behind Paul and yanked Paul's tighty whities up to his shoulders.

Paul yelled, "Dude, what the fuck! Ow!"

What Paul didn't know was that Kenny's cock was rising hard and fast because he had a major wedgie fetish. He threw Paul down and pulled down his pants and underwear, unleashing his tower of meat. His cock bounced up and he shoved it into Paul's mouth. Paul tried to resist and started choking but Kenny grabbed his face and started fucking Paul's mouth hard. Paul tried to push Kenny away, but that just made him hornier. Kenny was grunting and feeling all his masculinity rush into his dick. With a single "Fuck, yeah!" he came over and over again into Paul's mouth. After Paul was forced to swallow all of Kenny's cum, Kenny grabbed him by the tighty whities and pulled them over his head. As Paul yelled, Kenny tied his tighty whities to his pull up bar and went to sleep, knowing that this was going to be a great weekend.


End file.
